


Asgard

by Leo_nine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Based on request - Can I request a thor x reader where he won’t take her to Asgard because he thinks its too dangerous and they have a fight about it but then it ends in fluff?





	Asgard

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before Age of Ultron because Asgard has to still exist. In this fic, Thor broke up with Jane just after Dark World.

”When are you leaving for Asgard, exactly?” you called, voice steady despite the anxiety that gnawed at you.

Asgard, the golden realm - the idea of it fascinated you. A world so different from Earth, a place of gods and myths and miracles beyond imagination. Thor had regaled you with endless stories of its beauty and wonder, a wistful look in his eyes as he spoke, and each tale only increased your desire to visit this world that filled his heart with such joy.

Thor returned to Asgard regularly every few months or so, sometimes sooner if summoned by Heimdall to deal with a particular problem or royal obligation, so in theory it should have been a minor issue for you to accompany him. After all, in any normal relationship it would have been pretty standard that you’d have met your boyfriend’s father or childhood friends after dating for 15 months. Yet each time you asked, he make some excuse or dismissed the idea out of hand entirely.

By this point, on the eve of his latest trip, you were tired of overanalysing it - this time you were determined to make him take you with him.

“Thor, when are you leaving?” You were a little louder this time, making sure to get his attention as he came out of the bedroom you shared and flopped onto the couch next to you. 

“First thing in the morning. I will be gone for seven days at the most, probably less.”

“It had better only be a week, or have you forgotten it’s my birthday in 10 days? What if something happens to keep you there a bit longer and you miss my party?” you said petulantly.

He resisted the urge to laugh at your adorable pout. “I swear to you, I’ll be back in time. Nothing could keep me from returning to my beloved on such an important occasion.” 

Reaching over to take your hand, he raised it to his lips to press a soft kiss to your knuckles before guiding you onto his lap. Pulling you closer, strong arms wrapped round his waist as he leant forwards to lick along your pouting bottom lip and tugging it gently between his teeth, leaving a trail of delicate kisses along your jaw until his mouth reached its target behind your ear. The particular spot he had discover that made you go weak, that caused delightful breathy moans to fall from your lips when he licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin. “But if I was delayed, I would certainly try to make it up to you in the most pleasurable ways possible.”

You shivered, cursing that your body reacted so easily to the familiar thrill of his touch. “Don’t try to distract me. I want to talk about this.”

Warm breath fanned against your neck as he nuzzled closer. “Please, let’s not argue again, not tonight. Let’s just enjoy each other's company while we have the chance. I will miss you so much while I’m away.”

“Got an easy solution for that. Take me with you and you won’t need to miss me at all,” you persisted.

He sighed heavily, pulling back so he could look at you. “My love ...”

“C’mon, work’s pretty quiet at the minute, taking a week off would be no problem. And I wouldn’t be a bother. I could go sight-seeing.“ You gave him a cheeky smile as your fingers stroked across his shoulders and broad chest. “Or just stay in bed waiting for you.”

For a moment it seemed his resolve was weakening, his gaze softening as it travelled over your face, but then his jaw clenched. “Tempting as that is, there are dangers that you cannot imagine, enemies of the throne that search for weaknesses and our relationship makes you a target. There have been rumours of another rebellion on Vanaheim that could cause trouble. It is much safer for you to remain here.”

“According to you, there’s always trouble on Vanaheim. And it’s not like I’d be going by myself, I’d be with you the whole time.” Since complaining and persuasion wasn’t working, it was worth trying a bit of flattery. “How much trouble can I get into when the mighty Thor is looking after me? Nobody would dare to mess with me knowing that you’re nearby.”

“I have other duties that must be taken care of. As much as I wish it, I cannot always be by your side,” he said, shaking his head.

“Then assign some bodyguards to protect me if you like!” The words tumbled out before you could stop them, unable to contain your frustration at his stubbornness. “I bet there are hordes of bloody soldiers just waiting to follow your orders, assign an entire battalion to follow me around if you have to. Just let me come with you for once.”

“For the last time, no. You cannot come.” The finality of his tone made it clear that as far as he was concerned the conversation was over.

So that was it, was it? It was OK for him to take Jane to Asgard but not you - you weren’t important enough to him. All the insecurities you’d been holding in bubbled to the surface, your deep-seated worries taking over. 

“Are you ashamed of me, is that why you’ve never taken me? Don’t want everyone to see you with the stupid little Midgardian?” He started to protest but you were too hurt and frustrated to let him get a word in edgeways, practically screaming at him as you clambered off his lap. “Or maybe you don’t want me to find out about how you’re banging half the population of Asgard while you’re there?”

“You’re being ridiculous, none of that is true. You know how much I love you. Please trust me and let this go.”

You just couldn’t let it go though. “Then for god’s sake, Thor, why are you being so obstinate about this? Why can’t I...”

“Because I’m terrified of losing you!” he roared. A look of anguish passed across his face before he turned away, avoiding your startled gaze.

Shaken, you reached to stroke his cheek gently. “Thor, you won’t lose me. I don’t understand, I’m right here with you.”

“You are more precious to me than anything in the nine realms. Just the thought of you getting hurt, or worse...” He broke off, eyes brimming with tears meeting yours. “If anything happened to you, it would break me.”

Your heart lurched at the pain you’d unwittingly caused him. The bold warrior who battled countless armies, who showed such resolute courage no matter what the risk - it was easy to forget that he had his own fears to face.

“Oh my darling, I’m sorry, I love you too, so much. I had no idea you felt this way.” You held out open arms to him and he fell into your embrace gratefully, resting his head on your shoulder. “I love that you want to keep me safe but there are dangers here on Earth, not just on Asgard. Why does taking me there scare you so much? At least there, I’d be in a palace with guards...”

“My mother was in the palace surrounded by guards and they couldn’t protect her.” There was a tremor in his voice, the words hardly above a whisper. “I couldn’t protect her.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Thor. None of it was your fault. Sometimes it just isn’t possible to save the people we love.” Hugging him tighter, you kissed his forehead. “We’ve just got to live our lives and make the most of every minute while we have the chance.”

“You’re right, I know.” He moved to rest his forehead against yours, eyes closed as the warmth of your arms and your words soothed him. 

“I won’t push you to take me any more. Whatever you think is best, I trust you. I just want to share my life with you, no matter where that is.” You pressed soft kisses to his cheeks before brushing your lips against his. “I’ll always be waiting here for you.”

His hand slid to cup your face, wishing there was a way to show the depth of his love for you. “And my heart will always remain here with you, no matter the distance between us, my love.”

For a moment, you thought about telling him your news but decided to keep it secret a little longer. No need to cause him any other worries or guilt about you being here without him. It had just been a romantic notion to be on Asgard when you told him you were carrying his child. No, you thought as you snuggled against his chest, it would wait until he returned.


End file.
